wither_springsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelica Dowly
'Angelica Dowly '''is a supporting character in the first ''Wither Springs game. Biography Angelica was born and raised in the town of Wither Springs. She went to the George Price Elementary School, then to an as-of-yet unnamed high school. When Angelica was a freshman in high school, her mother went out to do errands one night and didn't return. As it turns out during the events of the game, she was abducted and killed by The Hallowed. Her mother appears on the mandola symbol at the end of the game. ''Wither Springs'' Angelica Dowly is first met in the hospital, having been trapped in a room. Angelica claims to have been chased into the hospital room by a "giant smiling beast". She seems to otherwise have no recollection of the events that led her to the hospital. Jay agrees to escort her out of the building. Unfortunately, a strange earthquake suddenly occurs, which destroys the floor leading to the stairs. As Jay and Angelica continue to explore the second story of the hospital, they see a horrific sight in a window separating the hallway from an ER: a tall, armored monster torturing a man who is strapped to an operation table. The creature takes no notice in them. The two eventually make their way to the roof. The rooftop seems relatively serene at first, but the silence is quickly broken when a monster called the Bandaged Mama attacks, knocking Angelica off of the roof. After its defeat, Jay scrambles down the fire escape, only to find that Angelica is not anywhere in sight. Upon entering the main boiler room, another earthquake occurs, creating a large pit in the floor. Suddenly, a fleshy, tree-shaped mass rises from the pit in the floor and attacks. The monster dissolves, revealing a large glowing symbol on the floor where it was. Angelica is tied down in the middle of the symbol. Her mouth is bound and gagged, and she is nailed to the floor by her wrists and ankles. Jay un-gags her and she pleads for help after saying she'll be sacrificed. Jay painfully pulls the nails out and rescues her. Jay and Angelica emerge to find the streets torn up by the second earthquake, completely isolating them on the street they're currently on. Jay asks Angelica what happened. She explains that after the encounter with the Bandaged Mama, she was found a group of people in cloaks and brought to the boiler room of the school. She explains that they seemed to follow some weird religion and how they kept talking about something called "Brivega". They decide that the most likely place to go is the Kubrick Hotel. Jay and Angelica make their way to the hotel, encountering SmileBeasts, Faded Lens, and Halfers. By completing several puzzles, they unlock access to the courtyard. Upon entering the courtyard, they encounter Woodrow, who was searching for Jay in the hotel. Woodrow says he's had enough, and begins a fight with Jay. Jay eventually shoots him in the stomach, and Woodrow is dragged away kicking and screaming by the Slaughterman. Using a key that fell from the officer's pocket, Jay and Angelica unlock the ballroom, which leads to the second floor as well. Eventually, they find themselves in the sewers underneath the hotel. They ride a large raft down the sewers, avoiding an underwater monster. They find themselves in a large room when they are attacked by the Mad Daddy, an invisible monster that represents Jay's father. Jay eventually defeats it in a flooded area. Jay immediately gets another text with a video with ghostly whispering in the background. In it, Jay, who has glowing blue eyes, gets out of bed in the middle of the night and murders his wife and two children. Angelica states that the only likely area is the Crichton Nature Park, a state park that serves as a tourist attraction. Jay and Angelica make their way through the destroyed streets to the gates of the park. They find that the park is swarmed with SmileBeasts, Crawlers, and Faded Lens. Eventually, they come across Verne, who is standing on a bridge. He claims it isn't worth it to keep going. Jay and Angelica attempt to dissuade him from jumping, but it is no use. Appalled by the sight, they make their way around, solving puzzles, until they eventually unlock the tram that leads down into the Wither Caverns. In the cavern, they come across the site of a ritual. There is a giant mandola painted on the cave floor, with a body nailed to the floor on each point, except for two. Officer Woodrow is one of the victims, and he appears to be dead. The other recognizable victim is Emmett, who is still alive. He tells them to stop the creation of the mandola under any circumstances. Suddenly, the Slaughterman appears and stabs Emmett in the chest, twisting its weapon in his corpse. Jay engages in battle with the Slaughterman, eventually defeating it. Upon its defeat, it kneels down on one knee and dissolves into rust. Jay and Angelica attempt to escape through a rock tunnel, but are eventually stopped by an elderly man named Allister Mayston. He talks about how Brivega will judge the living and engulf the unjust. He explains that his years of worship would grant him immortality and allow him to rule the world at Brivega's side. Allister unsheathes a dagger and stabs Angelica in the heart, killing her. This leaves Jay as the final sacrifice. Allister then cuts his own wrist, letting his blood fall into a pit along with the blood of Angelica. Quotes *''"That big smiling...thing chased me into this room. What the hell was it?"'' Trivia *Angelica is the first female character to be seen in the game. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Wither Springs Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wither Springs Category:Non-Playable Characters